Hinata Ukitake
(father)|name = Hinata ukitake|race = }} Hinata Ukitake (ひなた 浮竹 ukitake Hinata) is the captain of the 15th Division her lieutenant is Kurenai Abarai her father was the former captain of the Appearance Hinata is a short young woman with long black hair that reaches down the middle of her back with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face on her four head hinata has a violet rhombus that remains visible all the time(other then when she's in the human world), Hinata has large gray eyes a trait that she got from her mother overall she resemble her mother, on her bangs she wears two white head pieces to symbolized her nobility as both member of the kuchiki clan and its future heitress she also wears her mothers neckalace. Hinata wears a black long-sleeves kimono shirt with a matching knee length skirt with a obi around her waist that holds her zampakuto and the standard long sleeves captain hoari like toshiro Hinata is relativly young by shinigami standards and has the appearance of a young girl. In the human world she wears a gray long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans and black ankle boots, she also wears the uniform of karakura high school . 17 mouths after Aizen's defeat hinata hair was cut into a bob cut framing her face with the front bangs reaching below her chin, Hinata wears a modified version of her orginal outfit with black wristbands on both hands and a blue bow and now wears a short sleeve captain Haori along with the white scarf of her kuchiki family, that her uncle had passed to her at some point she was 5 mouth consive with a son. After Accompaning toshiro on his training for a unspecified time in his preparation to fight the wandereich Hinata's hair had grown longer but kept short some of it was sweap to the right side of her face her bangs was still framing her face Nicely still have that single lock of hair in front of her face.She wears a brown wool cloak which she use to cover her new born son with. Along with her family scarf around her neck.she appears lankier. Ten mouth after yhwach's defeat hinata started to wear the head piece again , her hair is back to its origrial style but just longer and with hair still sweap to the right and her bangs is longer and kept in a ponytail that reaches her shins she now wears a black kimono blouse and a traditional long black skirt held by a simple white obi with hair captain haori over it. Personality "My father says I am lot like my mom". Hinata's favorite food is Dango all though Hinata was born into the kuchiki clan as while as the low aristocratic ukitake family hinata is a outgoing ,Kindhearted , fun and free-spirited young woman going where ever the wind takes her she has been rise to embody the meaning of a delphinium: a big heart who bring fun levily and lightness to her friends and family even in the darkest of time . Being that she is still a member of Nobility Hinata is still clean and graceful when needs be she has a very gentle heart and very eager to protect both the seireitei and the human world she cares deeply about her friends and family mostly her father which is her biggest weakness ,hinata is very cheerful but has a realistic look of life. Hinata look up to Momo Hinamori as a older sister i calling her "Hina-chan" for short be that they are some what the same age as each other ,Hinata calls Toshiro by his given name without being reminded to address him along side Hinamori ,Hinata is allow to get away with not addressing him properly , she tents to call him "toshi-kun" Hinata had a verbal tic when mad ,excited or flustered she would end her sentences with "you know "or "you see".According to her father Hinata is very much like her mother calling people by the beginning of there names as while as ending her sentences with "you know" or " you see" as while as her tendency to claim up trees and get cuts and bruises from falling down. Although Hinata is very close to momo she is also very close to both rangiku calling her "Rangi" and rukia calling her "ruki" . However Hinata is not without flaws she is very blunt,short-tempered and prone to striking people when they make her mad. By the time of his Death Jushiro believed that hinata had truly blossomed into the delphinium of both the kuchiki clan and ukitake family and is proud of the bonds she have with her friends History "A child Born into both the Kuchiki and Ukitake family Hinata was born with high spiritual pressure, Hinata was just a baby when she had lost her mother do to a hallow will she was trying to protect . Hinata was rise by her father however do to his Illness she was rise by very one in the soul society and It was because of that she was given the nickname of "princess".As a child Hinata would wonder around the soul society by herself, climb up trees or go to her uncles house to play with the koi fish that was in the pound because she did this she would always have cuts or bruises from falling off a tree, or falling in the pound. As a child Hinata Plot Equipment * Double Daggers- '''Aside from her Zanpakuto, Hinata carries around two daggers. Powers and Abilities '''Child prodigy- Master Healer-''' Hinata learned the healing techniques that she learned and uses from restu Unohana and is able to use it without getting tired, hinata is able to heal even the most fatal injuries which Unohana remarks that her proficiency for healing is Rare and that she only saw it once with her mom,while dealing with a person who has an extremely resistant body hinata can combine both her spiritual pressure fists and healing techniques to heal the resulting damage eventually killing the affected cells in the body by releasing the seal on her four head she can put her body into a state in which it heal it self along with those close or around her and doesn't need to stop to heal herself. '''Immence spiritual pressure- Hinata has a strong spiritual pressure that is the same as her Zanpakuto as a elemental representive of water her spiritual pressure is sayed to be strong and cool Even before she coul become a shinigami she was able to control it. As she got older hinata is able to control it by building up her spiritual pressure on any part of her body and releasing it on impacted with any object when released pink flams comes from her hands. Hinata's spiritual power is stealed away by the rubus on her four head which she had developed after getting her Zanakto. Much like her mother. Kido expert-''' Combination technique- Hinata is able to combine both hers and toshiro's spiritual pressure and shape it making both of them stronger.however they have to be close to each other. zanpakuto '''Mizuyuri- (water lily) mizuyuri look like a normal katana with the exception of the guard which is shape like a lily flower .Its hilt is dark blue much like toshiro's like hitsugaya her sword is much more lager then most of the others Zanpakuto but smaller then his at about 1.2 meters long this makes it about the same hight as hinata allowing her to hold it on her side. Mizuyuri is the strongest and beautifulest out of All water-elements zanpakuto in the soul society it is able to use water from any where and dosen't need water present in order for her to use it powers her control over Mizuyuri powers is great to use all of it Bankai powers while in shikai, though it can make her weak and very ill * shikai- Mizuyuri release command is" awaken the beauty and wrath of the seas"In it shikai mizuyuri extends in length and gains a blue ribbon coming from it hinata holds her zanpakuto out in front of her much like how rukia dose with hers and turn it clockwise while turning it the blade,halt and tsuba turns blue . Like sode no shirayuki mizuyuri is regarded as the one of the most beautful zanpakuto in the soul society shikai special Ability- ''Mizuyuri allows Ukitake to control water * Umi no nami(ocean waves) * Umi no taki(ocean waterfall) * Mizu no yari * Mizuchi Bankai-''Umi no shobatsu (ocean punishment)Hinata Bankai change both her physical look and clothing she wearing dramatcally hinata wears a blue and white ankle length kimono with off the shoulder sleeves on her back there is a blue flowing ribbon she has crown of blue pearls around her head . Hinata's hair becomes blue and wavy and her eyes becomes blue her blade becomes water * Umi no tsunami Doragon no ken- Doragon no ken is the holy sword held by the Ukitake family the head of the house inherited and use Doragon no ken which is passed down from generation to generation the master with this sword has the tittle of Dojon * Shikai - Doragon no ken takes on the apperance of a Samurai katana with a dragon head with other craving on it in the middle of the sword there is a red stone in the middle * shikai special Abilites- Purportedly, Doragon no ken had its own personality and abilites .As a Doragon no ken the blade is capable of producing extradinary flames that can burn even the strongest off opponents. The sword refuses to be use by anybody else that is not part of the ukitake family or people who have bad reason for using it by burning them to death which has reinforce its image as the most holy sword in order for it to Awaken it needs to use the power of its master as while Weakness Jushiro Ukitake- ''' Hinata is very close to her father and worry about him a lot because if this she can not focus on the fights '''illness- '''Hinata had been stricken with a unknown illness since she was five years old but it was mention by her father that Hikari(her mother) had the same thing. '''Healing-Even if hinata is good at healing she loses half of her spiritual pressure from using it this cause her to get dizzy or weak in which she is unable to use her Bankai. Trivia Quotes * (to jushiro)-''"papa.... a father holds his daughter Hands for a short while but no matter how big she's grown he holds her heart forever."'' * (to jushiro)-"Papa... some boys are sooo stupid " * (to tsunade)-''"what is my path grandma tsunade?"'' * (to Kunenai)-''"The moment we are born our fate and path is laid out for us, You want to know what I think about that saying ,I think the moment that we are born is the moment that we chose our own fate and path so with me and you I think we both chose to work together and become friends".'' * (to byakuya)-''"Uncle byby would my'' mother your older sister would she Approved of me being the future Heiress and 29th head of the Kuchiki clan?" * (to byakuya)-"UNCLE BYBY DID YOU MISS ME DID YOU MISS ME!"